


给雀雀的生贺

by mukuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuran/pseuds/mukuran
Summary: Alpha根基xOmega汉揍假装产乳（？





	给雀雀的生贺

**Author's Note:**

> 雀雀生日快乐！！！！！  
> 短小的生贺……不是很好吃……咋整啊！

半藏分化期的时候源氏不在，所以他哥哥到底分化成什么性别他也不知道，可能是个alpha也可能是个beta，反正不可能是omega，而半藏是个毫无破绽的男人，自然也不可能随意挥洒信息素轻易让人探查了他的第三性别。

只是源氏从来没有想到会有这一天，发现半藏破绽的一天。

这是源氏大学暑假的最后一个星期，父亲说他哥哥病了，不要去打扰他，而半藏所居住的房间附近却没几个用人防止吵到正在休息的大少爷，源氏自然不是个乖乖听话的孩子，在得知半藏生病以后第一反应就是去看看这个严肃又刚毅的男人变虚弱的样子，他脑内幻想过很多场景：半藏可能睡着了、半藏可能脸色苍白眉头紧皱，又或许因为发烧而脸色潮红；但没有一种会是现在这样。

当他拉开半藏的房门时，平时自持的男人正躺在床上衣衫不整，一只手插在腿间抽送着……当然有一点还是挺像的，他哥哥确实满面潮红，而这红晕在看到他以后变得更深了。

尚且还是个人类的源氏突然觉得自己的大脑好像死机了，不但死机可能主板还烧了，而有个问题被无限放大：

谁能告诉我，为什么我哥的胸隆起了？

源氏吞咽了一下，关上门缓缓走到了半藏面前，眼睛直勾勾地看着自己羞臊慌乱的兄长，声音带着些小心翼翼和紧张的颤抖，问了句：“哥……你、你是个omega？”

“出去！“回答他的是个沙哑的声音，天，他的哥哥还能发出这样带满情欲的声音。

源氏不想离开，被哥哥这么喝了一声也只是停住了脚步，有些尴尬寸步难移，而半藏看着自己的弟弟脸上也浮现出红晕，混蛋，他连他喉结的滑动都看得一清二楚，这该死的发情期！

二人对峙了不到半刻源氏就先一步打破了沉默，他走到半藏窗前，手指直接抚上了半藏胸前两颗凸起的红缨，在半藏伸手阻挡前直接释放出打量的alpha信息素将他的omega哥哥团团围住，将人直接逼出了一声呻吟，这种无处可逃的感觉让半藏开始乱了方寸。

“哥哥……为什么你的乳头这么红？”源氏像是个懵懂的男孩询问着天真的问题，方寸大乱的半藏根本不可能如平时一样叱喝他，甚至不知道怎么拒绝自己亲弟弟手上的挑逗。

“……我不知道。“一个轻飘飘的答案溢出他的薄唇，这便是半藏式的邀请了。

最知道得寸进尺的人自然不会放过：“那……为什么哥哥的乳晕涨得那么大？”

“……我不知道！别问了！“

“……为什么哥哥你……胸部也涨起来了？”

“源氏！……不要在问了……”

下一秒自己的胞弟就毫不客气地咬住了自己的乳头，半藏愣是有些没反应过来，然而他的牙磨蹭着乳珠竟然让半藏感到前所未有的舒服，不自觉地就挺胸迎合源氏的吮吸。

此时源氏还不忘观察自己兄长的表情，他眉头紧蹙着，闭着眼不敢看面前的景象，可却抿着嘴防止发出舒服的呻吟。

半藏……

那些隐藏在源氏体内深处的欲望瞬间便被人激出，闭着眼的半藏听到金属碰撞的声音，警觉地睁开眼就看见自己的弟弟解开了裤袋，一根完全勃起的性器从中露出，上面经络突起微微翘着，这可是根尺寸不小的阴茎，而发情期的大少爷脑内只有一个想法：这根插进来一定会好舒服。

洞悉半藏心理的二少爷自然不会让他的哥哥多等待，下一秒就掐着男人的腿顶了进入，湿润又柔软的肠壁瞬间包住了他的性器，源氏不禁爽得闷哼了一声，半藏依旧抿着嘴唇不愿意发出声音。

谁在意呢？源氏想，他哥哥的屁股正吸着自己的老二，奶子还涨得跟有奶一样，像个哑巴一样也没什么不好。下一秒他便大开大合地操干起来，一下下不停往深处顶撞，他哥哥的穴早就湿哒哒的了，此时更是被干得水声啧啧。

半藏从来没见过这样的源氏，他的弟弟双眼发红，额头前的碎发因汗水而黏在脸上，紧咬着牙根发狠一般地往自己的身体里撞，不得不说这根东西确实插得很舒服……

似乎是捕捉到了半藏一时的破绽，源氏毫不客气地咬住了他的乳头，配合着身下的操干吮吸，两边同时刺激他的哥哥终于憋不住呻吟了，在快感中目眩发晕的大少爷说不出到底是痛更多一点还是快感更多一点，他迷茫地盯着天花板，满眼雾气显得迷离且充满情欲。

还不等源氏将这一幕记入脑海，一股带着伴随着奶香的液体流入自己口中。

“操！”突然被呛到的小少爷骂了一声，松开嘴果然看到一股白色的液体从他哥哥乳头处冒出，“你真是骚透了，半藏！”

语毕便是一阵暴风般的操干，多少爱恋、思念与隐忍此时全化为顶撞，发了疯地碾压半藏的肉穴，恨不得将所有欲望与情感都以此发泄出来，他双手抓了把半藏的胸肉，见人被顶得往前耸动便扣住人腰身往自己胯下按，额前的汗水不是何时滴在了半藏身上，与人的融合在一起。

突然感觉到身下一下下吸紧，源氏便知道半藏要射了，加快了速度与力道，逆着痉挛的肉壁往里操，终于身下人颤抖着达到了高潮，源氏扣着半藏圆翘的屁股跟着射了进去，还不等射完就被一股热流喷了一脸，两个人同时愣了。

半藏看着弟弟眯着眼，脸上挂着淡薄的白色液体，瞬间羞耻地捂住了脸，源氏用手抹了把脸，一闻闻……呵，被哥哥的奶颜射了。

源氏挠了挠头，有些难以启齿，最终还是扯开了哥哥捂着脸的手：“那啥……哥，刚刚没发挥好，还忘记进生殖腔了……可不可以再来一次？……不说话我就当你默认了啊。”


End file.
